Pandoran Mishaps: Terramorphous
by ViolaK2L
Summary: Vi and Omni run into a wall in their plans. A giant, worm shaped wall.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note! This is my first Borderlands fic. It's basically a story version of something me and a friend of mine did after we beat the game. So naturally, SPOILER ALERT(post campaign). I couldn't decide which genre I wanted this to be, so I just kinda experimented with this one. I do not own Borderlands 2 or any of it's characterS, settings, or events. I do however, own this story!)

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Jack and the Warrior were defeated, Lilith was rescued, Brick and Mordecai were okay, and two Vault Hunters just scored some serious loot.  
_"That's a solid $500,000. Marcus now has enough guns to get all his money back, and we have enough cash to celebrate with 50 rounds at Moxxi's."  
_"Finally, some old fashioned R&R. We came WAY too close back there."  
Vi stood up and stretched from the crate she'd been resting on while her partner, Omni, was selling the excess loot they didn't need.  
"Sooo...what now?"  
_"Well, I was thinking we could-"  
_The master Assassin was cut off by Patricia Tannis speaking on their ECHO devices.  
"Though The Warrior may be dead, Pandora isn't quite safe yet. I have news of a legendary Thresher by the name of Terramorphous the Invincible. You two, are going to destroy it."  
Omni opened up his ECHO and and looked at the mission details. Vi did the same._ "Level 50..."_ they muttered emptily.  
_"Finally, a real challenge."_ Omni declared, breaking the silence.  
"Omni, lets think about this. We're level 32s, it's a level 52. That thing'll mop the floor with us! Not to mention, you know how much I hate Threshers. Freakin tentacles." she shuddered. He ignored her.  
_"I can see the mountains of loot already. We'll be 5 times as rich."_  
"Well, we can't do it anyway. Says we absolutely NEED four people. Oh well."  
_"We have four people. You, Reginald, me, and Prussia."_  
Reginald was Vi's Deathtrap mech. As a Mechromancer, she'd built him back when she was 5, and the two practically grew up together. Prussia was the name of Omni's favorite Rocket Launcher. He had found it on one of their first missions together. It got him out of more sticky situations than he could count. Vi sighed.  
"Well, I guess we could give it a shot. Omni?"  
She heard the sound of a Fast Travel machine starting already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Ambush**

Upon arriving in Thousand Cuts, it quickly became apparent that they spawned in the middle of a Bandit camp. "Dammit!" Vi swore to herself as she summoned Reginald and charged him with Corrosive damage from her e-tech Ferocious Blaster she often found herself using. Omni slipped into Deception and made it to the other side of the camp, setting up a flank. Two Psychos fell from his blade. Reginald flew up to a ledge where a Nomad was shooting at Omni and melted it with it's eye laser as Vi cleared out 3 Marauders from cover and she and Omni finished them off with sniper fire. "Hell yeah! That's the last of em!" Vi shouted out whilst high fiving her robot. Omni checked his radar and found a red blip moving towards his partner. He looked up and shouted,  
_"Vi, Badass!"_  
"I know, right?" *THUNK* "SHIIIIIIT!"  
She practically flew backwards into her partner from the headbutt of a Super Badass Goliath.  
_"Get up!_" Omni shouted, already recovered and Energy Blade unsheathed. Reginald was cooling down at the time. Vi stood up and unsheathed her Digistruct claws, and they both charged it. A few seconds later and it was cut to ribbons.  
_"Like I said before, too easy."_

. . .

After entering the Eridium-sealed entrance to Terramorphous' dwelling grounds, they stopped at a nearby ammo vendor to stock up.  
"You know Omni? Maybe you're right. If we can handle both Jack AND the Warrior, then Terradorkus' ass is grass, and I've got the weedwacker!" She fired off into the the air as they hopped into the huge hole on the ground serving as the entrance to the Thresher's lair. After summoning him however, they found out why it was called "The Invincible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 28 Respawns Later**

The Hyperion corporation would like to thank you both for being complete dumba-I mean valuable customers.

Omni let out a sigh as his helmet displayed |...+|. Vi paced awkwardly after a surprise encounter with one of Terramorphous' tentacles.  
"It HAS to be a Thresher. It couldn't be a giant Skag, or a mutated Stalker, no, it HAD to be a damned THRESHER." Omni ignored her ramblings.  
_"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help us out with this, would you?"_  
Nothing seemed to hurt the beast. Omni's Buffalo sniper, Reginald's shockwave orb or V's assault rifle. Nothing worked on it. Yet anything IT tried on on them killed them instantly. Vi thought for a moment and sighed.  
"Well, there is this one person I know, but hes just a level 34. Besides, I really don't want him here and I highly doubt you would either. Hes an old travel accomplace. I ditched him and his cronies when their leader's head got too big for his shoulders. "  
_"We need all the help we can get."_  
She sighed again. "Fine, but let me mess with this spawn station right quick..."

. . .

"Alright, done. Here, put this collar on. If we somehow manage to defeat Terrawhorous-"  
_"Morphus."_  
"-Any other Vault Hunters in the arena not wearing one of these collars will be automatically transported to somewhere FAR from Pandora, and the planet's shield will keep them from getting back in."  
Omni looked at her for a bit. _"And we get to keep all the loot for ourselves?"_  
She smiled with a devilish grin. "All ours."  
_"We have a lot more in common than I thought."_  
A few minutes later and they heard the familiar humming of a spawn station digistructing someone, and Vi heard the all too familiar voice of Spunky, her old travel mate.  
"Hey V, long time no see. Things not working out on your own?  
She and Omni stared at the rank of the new figure teleporting in.  
Rank 50.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jackhole**

Their astonishment was cut short once "The Slayer Of Terramorphous" began speaking.  
"Spunky here tells me you amateurs need your asses saved. Just stay out of my way and I'll handle this."  
Omni could tell that Vi was about to start something judging by her tensity and the expression on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a bit, shaking his head no. She calmed down a bit and managed to utter our a quiet "Lead the way."  
As the level 50 walked by, going by the name of Panther, he muttered to Omni,  
"You better keep your girlfriend in check. I don't need anyone jeaprodizing the mission."  
Vi snapped away. "Look, dickhead. First of all, hes my partner. Second, of all, I would prefer if you would keep relatively quiet unless it's about the mission. Kapeesh?"  
Panther turned around, looked at her face to face and simply said,  
"And if I don't, princess? What are you going to do?"  
She mustered all the hate she could into that glare, until Panther just chuckled and continued walking.  
Omni spoke up when they made it to the entrance to the arena.  
_"Alright, heres the plan. Panther, stay off in a spot where you can get clear sho-"_  
"I know what I'm doing. You just make yourself somewhat useful and distract the thing so I can hit its weak points. Spunky, Princess, you two wait up here. If both of us get downed, you two drop down an run like hell. So long as one of us is in the arena at all times, it can't heal itself. Until then, Spunky, make sure princess here doesn't blow herself up or something. Omni, on me. Lets go."  
Before they dropped down, Omni sent her a private ECHO transmission, and then they were in. She immediately opened it up to drown out anything Spunky had to say.  
_"Listen Vi, if I could, I would've dropped this guy when he first showed up. But don't worry - after he kills this thing, neither of use will every have to see him again."_  
She let out a frustrated sigh. Vi hated anyone who she knew could out-stage her in anything. She had a particular mindset in that she had no betters, just equals. Often times, she had proven it. But every now and then someone came along who stole her thunder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hoodwinked**

Vi took a look at Spunky.  
"That's a pretty good looking Rocket you've got there. Duel for it?"  
Spunky was a level 34 assassin class, which Vi didn't get since she knew him as more of the "RUSH IN, SHOOT EVERYWHERE" type.  
"Pfft, you're on_ Yoga_."  
She cringed at the sound of her old pet name back when she was in the Moonlight Ravens, the old mercenary group she trained in. Vi readied her Minigun 6 feet away from where her opponent stood. The all too familiar Duel Barrier appeared around them as a timer counted down from 3, 2, 1...  
_**Duel!**__  
_Spunky immediately began firing his Combat Shotgun in the general direction of his oppenent, which is just what she was anticipating. Vi jumped over his head and landed behind him, and half a clip later he was downed.  
"Thanks for yet another easy victory, _Rylan._"  
His face turned red as he looked away in shame.  
After equipping her prize, she looked at her Echo's HUD and saw both of their teammates had been downed. They dropped in as the other two respawned. Spunky immediately began running and screaming as was told. Vi rolled her eyes until one of Terramorphous' Spike Tentacles popped up in front of her.  
"Oh...hi Gary." She immediately began doing the same.  
A few minutes later and Panther with Omni dropped back down into the arena. Time passed as Panther whittled down the boss' health and Omni, Vi, and Spunky played the role of Cannon Fodder. Luckily, no one was downed. Soon enough, they all heard Terramorphous' death cries as its' corpse slid back into the ground, iconic of Threshers. Panther ran over and shoved Omni out of the way.  
"Back off, I get first dibs. My kill, my loot!"  
But the moment he made it over to the huge pile of guns, shields and relics, his body stopped in motion, as well as Spunky's. Omni walked over next to Vi as they stood, watching with their arms crossed, as Spunky and Panther were Digistructed off of the planet.  
"Oh my god YOU BIT-" Panther couldn't finish and before they knew it, they no longer existed. Vi and Omni high fived and let out victory howls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Epilouge**

Back in Sanctuary, after collecting all they could and storing it in the Safe, and selling the rest, the two Vault Hunters sat on a bench in the center of town.  
"That was one hell of a job."  
_"True, but I believe it was way worth it. Ready to celebrate?"  
_Vi nodded is excitement as they walked over in front of Moxxi's. Omni took out a colorful rocket launcher and shot it into the air, and beutiful fireworks littered the sky. They then went in and treated themselves to 100 rounds of Rakk Ale, a job well done.

**F.I.N**


End file.
